las cosas que siento porti shiznat fanfic cap 1
by Shizuru Fujino Viola
Summary: hai hai! este fanfic es el primero en publicar .. almenos aqui espero sea de tu agrado es de Shiznat la religion haha xD
1. Chapter 1

Las Cosas Que Siento Por Ti…  
Capitulo 1  
Una mañana, en un pequeño y acogedor departamento, una castaña descansaba, su cuerpo era cubierto solamente por unas finísimas sábanas, los primeros rayos del sol, se escapaban entre las cortinas de la ventana, haciendo que la chica en cuestión se viera más hermosa a contraluz.

Su nombre era Fujino Shizuru, y no era una chica común, era simplemente la perfección en persona, su cabello pareciera de oro, su silueta la deseada por todos, su mirada el reflejo de la sangre más pura y a la vez la más cálida y su sonreír el más perfecto. Pero detrás de toda perfección, la realidad muchas ocasiones es otra….  
-¡Buenas tardes Señorita Fujino¡-  
-Buenas tardes profesor, ¿todo va bien en el campus?-  
- En excelentes condiciones diría yo, gracias a su magnífica conducción, nunca me arrepentiré de haberla puesto en tan importante posición-  
-Posición de la que aún no sabemos a quién heredaré-.  
-¿Cómo Shizuru-sama es acaso que se retira del cargo de directora del colegio Fuuka?-  
-Lo siento pero así es- se dirigió a el hombre con mucha seguridad en si misma, costumbre que la castaña tenía.  
-Disculpe señorita Fujino… ¿se puede saber el porqué de su decisión?-preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.  
-Es algo personal y preferiría guardarlo sólo para mi..  
-Me parece que está en todo su derecho... además creo que es lo correcto-afirmó el hombre con convicción.  
-Agradezco su comprensión y si me disculpa tengo unos asuntos que atender- Correspondió a la afirmación, sin perder tan divina sonrisa, sonrisa que se formo al observar a un chico de larga cabellera azul... que sin motivo aparente la atrajo de sobre manera.  
-Adelante señorita, me alegro mucho verla-.  
-Igualmente- la castaña continuaba sonriendo, quería caminar hacia aquel chico de tan hermoso cabello liso y sedoso… y si también sensual, pero espero a verlo un poco más al descubierto ya que su cara era cubierta con un casco de motociclista, además estaba de espaldas. Al voltear la castaña quedo impactada…Juraría que la persona que vio era un hombre, pero se trataba de una hermosa morena de ojos esmeralda, figura de una gran atleta, con caderas bien formadas y cara de ángel. Shizuru quedo algo consternada… ¿¿le Había atraído una… una mujer?? Una bella chica … juraría que estaba equivocada… pero algo le decía por dentro que le gritara… otra parte de ella decía que estaba mal pero ella siguió su instinto.. entonces… la llamó.  
-Hola, me llamo Fujino, Shizuru Fujino.- dijo la castaña ansiosa pero tranquila.  
-ahh? Quien me habla..?-dijo aquella apuesta motociclista.  
-Aquí a tu lado…soy Shizuru-dijo la chica de ojos carmín.  
-Ahh... te, ¿te conozco?-pregunto extrañada la peliazul.  
-No pero me gustaría…

continuara……


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2, las cosas que siento por ti **

**DIME, ¿ESO ES AMOR?**

**Y aquella chica de cabello azul como el mar al anochecer, con silueta perfecta y sonreír cándido, entro a mi vida, sin saber si quiera el nombre de tan hermosa criatura.**

**-Hola Shizuru ¿verdad?- Alzó una ceja la peliazul, aun algo sorprendida-.  
-Hai desu!, Etto, me llamaste la atención justo desde que te vi.-  
-Ah, ¿si?- Contestó la muchacha con una confusión evidente.  
-Si, regularmente no me sucede, pero es que, ah, pareces un Chi...- No termino la frase, cuando la peliazul, furiosa, agrego.  
-SIII!!! UN CHICO, CLAROO QUE MAS!, es la décima vez que escucho algo así, pero tú "guerita" Sacaste boleto! - Decía la morena agitando sus largos mechones azulados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Ara, ara, Tranquilízate, solo fue una comparación, además, estabas de espaldas, pero ahora que veo tus enormes atributos, me doy cuenta de que fue un Gran error.  
-Oi!, mi..Mira quien habla, tus pechos son taaan grandes que... Parecen Sandias!!- Estaba al borde del Enojo.  
-Kannin Na,¿ de verdad te parecen tan hermosos y antojables?-  
No podía creer que estaba coqueteando a una mujer, pero me di cuenta, y decidí continuar con el jueguito.  
-Etto!, hay ejem.. Shizuru-sama! La, la verdad no lo dije en ese tono!, se supone que debías ofenderte-Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero esta vez, era de vergüenza y timidez.  
-¡Tratando de Ofender a Shizuru, jovencita! O deberla decir, jovencito-Shizuru sonreía picaramente.  
-Ah si!! Pues te diré algo, un "Jovencito" no te dará lo que yo te daré!-. La morena de ojos de esmeralda, se detuvo ante un par de perlas escarlata e inmediatamente junto sus labios a los de shizuru, dándole ala castaña el mas tierno, dulce y ala vez apasionado beso, que jamás ambas habían probado, la peliazul se quedo helada y la castaña fuera de sí. En uno o dos minutos de silencio, la castaña hablo.  
-No besas mal-.  
-Tú tampoco, me tengo que ir, voy de prisa..  
-Pero, ¿nos volveremos a ver?-Dijo shizuru tratando de esconder la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía.  
-No lo sé, Búscame Mañana en el Parque central ejem, coff coff, no, no es una "cita" la "chica mas bella de todo Japón" o al menos eso pensé yo ^-^. Tomo su motocicleta, prendió el motor..  
-Cual es tu nombre..?-pregunte con ansiedad, había estado hablando con una mujer tan hermosa, nesecitaba saber su nombre.  
-Me llamo (ruido de motor) Kuga-.  
-¿Cómo?-.  
-(beep de camión) kuga.. adiós! Mañana en el parque, shizuru!!  
-Hum.. ok, bye!**

**Me quede esperanzada, tenia una cita, (aunque "kuga" no lo admitiera, era una cita)  
Quería gritarlo a todo el mundo, Tenia una cita" con... con…  
¿Una mujer? ¿Como explicaría eso a mi familia? O a mi mejor amigo, (siempre pensé que me pretendía, asunto que es cierto)  
Eso ahora, no importaba, solo importaba que había encontrado, eso que llaman.. AMOR VERDADERO…**


	3. Chapter 3

Las Cosas Que Siento Por ti

La tan esperada cita (capitulo 3)

Esperaba en el parque, esperaba a la chica de cabello azul, la chica que me robo el alma y la inspiración…me quedè pensando ahí, por un momento.

-Humm.. y, que tal si no viene. Y yo, aquí esperando, a una chica, una joven, que ahh, es bella. Aunque me tiene algo frikeada que sea una mujer la que me atraiga…,me arregle bien espero impresionarla,,, pero,, ¿Qué estoy pensando!!? Es tan solo una cita de amistad… (Shizuru se engañaba a si misma sabía que la habían flechado pero rechazaba esa idea)

-Hey chica hermosa…!!!-La Peliazul llegaba haciendo sonar su ducati- Que, ¿no te subes?-.

-Ara, Por supuesto que sí!! Aunque no sea muy amante de la Adrenalina sé que al menos tu manejas bien, y eres precavida... oh eso supongo…

-Hahahaha ni sentirás el Motor Shizuru-chan-Dijo Una niña coqueta pero amante de ver como Shizuru seguía su juego.

-No sentiré eso, pero El rodear tu cintura perfecta me hará llegar al cielo ¿no?-Shizuru no entendía porque pero sentía que estaba segura al solo observar sus ojos esmeralda, sentía su abdomen hueco, pero a la vez lleno el corazón, que palpitaba a mil, y no la dejaba respirar tranquilamente…

La castaña subió a la motocicleta y sintió una descarga Eléctrica al tiempo que la moto empezaba su camino.

-¿y porque tan nerviosa?, Que vienes temblando Shizuru-Cuestiono la peliazul, Dando un tono sarcástico a su voz.

-Será porque no acostumbro a subirme en motos de Perfectas desconocidas, Aunque si son tan hot como tu… con gusto lo haría toda la eternidad..

-Eres toda una Casanova señorita supongo que ya a tenido muchas chicas en su haber…

Kuga,… no, de hecho tengo miedo, porque me estoy enamorando de ti-dijo Shizuru con cierta pena.

-Em... Natsuki.. mi Nombre es Natsuki...-la chica se puso roja de pena.-Hahahaha, como vas a decir eso mujer, si apenas me conoces-Ella también se estaba preocupando.

-Pero tienes un no sé qué , qué se yo.. Además Para mí es Un placer que me hayas invitado a pasear.  
-Pues no la pasaremos increíble- Dijo La peliazul.

En una Tarde Soleada como esa, el pensar que nada importa, que tan sólo el viento acaricia nuestra cara. Y el destello que el sol dejaba en el casco de mi hermosa acompañante…….

Era perfecto todo al alrededor, al tiempo ni recordé que íbamos en la "bestia" con ruedas. Pensé en el nirvana por un momento, el imaginar, de lo que esta chica era capaz justo en el momento de….(CENSURADO) (ES LA MENTE DE SHIZURU, PERDON)…

En la mente de Shizuru…(Esta chica está loca, pensé que solo sería un juego, pero siento algo al solo verle, escucharle, su voz es Encantadora, Imagino, que duremos mucho tiempo, a no ser que.. se mala en el caso de…. (DE NUEVO… CENSURADO…LA VERSION DE ESTA NATSUKI, ES MUY PERVERTIDA).

En el próximo Capítulo de "LAS COSAS QUE SIENTO POR TI"….  
¿Estará Natsuki Enamorándose de Shizuru realmente?....  
¿cómo tomarán los padres de Shizuru Esta "pecaminosa" relación?... no te lo pierdas en el siguiente capitulo

PD: porfavor, perdonenme porque no eh tenido tiempo de continuar el fanfic.. mill disculpas.. pero mi escuela .. es muy dificil y consume mi tiempo.. espero lo comprendan.. Atentamente.: Shizuru


End file.
